Right When I Got Used To You!
Ben (Talking To Rook, who is about to board a ship to head to a new Plumber Base): "Rook, you have to go right now?" Rook: "Yes Ben, I was drafted to the next Plumber Base on. I have to go now." Ben: "I'll miss you dude." Rook (Boarding the ship): "Seconded, Ben-Dude." 'The ship flies away.' Ben: "Great, right when I got used to you!" 'Max walks up to Ben.' Max: "So, how you doing? Don't worry, I think you'll do great going solo." Ben: "I know Gra-OH MY GOD ITS A GOURMAND ON A MOTORCYCLE!!!!" Max: "Not falling for that one again. (Turns around) Oh!" 'Gourmand stops and jumps off the motorcycle.' Gourmand: "Yo pipsqueak, any place round here a Gourmand can get some grub?" Ben: "Pipsqueak?" Max: "There's Undertown." Gourmand: "Danks Gramps! (Jumps on motorcycle) No danks to you Pipsqueak!" 'Rides to Undertown. Omnitrix beeps.' Ben (Tapping the Omnitrix): "This is Ben." Magister Patelliday (Through Omnitrix Message): "Uh, Ben, we need your help in Undertown!" Ben (Jumping on Tenn-Speed): "On my way!" 'Rides to Undertown.' Ben: "Bubble Helmet?" 'Bubble Helmet looks at Ben.' Ben (Whispering to himself): "Aww man! The Omnitrix is recharging! Uhh, (Walking up to Bubble Helmet) you better, ummm, stop right now or-" 'Bubble Helmet slaps him away. The Gourmand walks up to Bubble Helmet.' Gourmand: "Yo, yah you! Yo causin probems ova here Bub!" Bubble Helmet: "What are you gonna do about it, Gourmand!" 'Tries to slap him away. He jumps back.' Gourmand: "Oh, so dats how its gonna be?" 'Omnitrix recharges.' Ben (Activating the Omnitrix): "How about, Four Arms!" 'Slaps Omnitrix.' Upchuck (Running towards Bubble Helmet): "Upchuck? Aww man, this is just not my day!" Gourmand (Shooting energy vomits at Bubble Helmet): "He-He-He. Dis is too easy Bub!" Upchuck (Running into the battle infront of the Gourmand): "Excuse me." 'Upchuck shoots energy vomits at Bubble Helmet and he starts to run away. The Gourmand calls his motorcycle over to him.' Gourmand (Getting on): "De names Vooms, Vooms Eets. You comin!" Upchuck: "Ha, you think your the only one with a ride?" 'Calls Tenn-Speed over. They both ride after him.' 'Vooms and Upchuck jump off their rides and onto a train track where Bubble Helmet is.' Vooms (Running after Bubble Helmet): "Yo, I didn't expect to see anoder Gourmand on Eard." Upchuck: "You mean Earth?" Vooms: "Dat's what I said, Eard." Upchuck (Turning Back): "And I'm not a Gourmand." Ben (Running after Bubble Helmet): "Got you now!" 'Train speeds up on the track.' Ben: "Oh Crap!" Vooms (Jumping in the way of the train and holding it back with his tongues out): "Run up alone, Vooms here will hold the train back!" Ben (Tackles Bubble Helmet): "Dude you really need to run faster." Bubble Helmet (Running toward Ben): "I'll take you down!" 'Ben sticks out his leg and trips him.' Ben: "Yah, but not today." 'Ben walks back to his destroyed Tenn-Speed and Vooms is standing next to his perfect one.' Ben: "Wha-" Vooms: "You see, I actually parked mine, Pipsqueak." Ben: "Uh-Uh-Uh, you have to call me one of the three H's. Hero, Handsome, or Hero! Vooms: "Not happenin Pipsqueak." Ben: "You know, my partner just left, I could use you." Vooms: "No way, Pipsqueak! See you round." 'Drives away.' Ben (Looking at what's left of his Tenn-Speed): "Here we go Jury Rigg." The End... *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Vooms Eets *Magister Patelliday *Bubble Helmet *Upchuck User:Awesomastar - Writer - Artist - Joey Tennyson QJT - Co-Creator Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 1000 Category:JOEY 10 Stuff